This invention relates to a circular cross section electrical connector assembly and to a circular cross section electrical connector, and particularly to a miniature circular DIN plug assembly and connector, for shielded cable and comprising a shielding shell which affords full shielding for the assembled connector and which can safely be provided with a molded-on plastics cover.